


The Family Business

by Sonia34



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunters, Hunting, Saving People Hunting Things, The Family Business, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There used to be a reason. Why we hunt. We've forgotten it now... but we do it all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Business

Saving people, hunting things.  
It used to be simple.

Then the questions came… that thin line between the people and the things.

Then we forgot about the people, and it was all about the hunting.

About the hunt. It's what we do.

What was the difference ever, between the people and monsters; the demons, the ghosts.

A ghost is simply vengeance or malice without thought. The wisp of someone that was. Soulless now, without those things that made them human. Closed off from emotion, save anger and hate.

And the demons? Like humans. Greed, evil. Why then are bad people not killed with these guns and blades? The killers and the tormenters. Because there is a line.

But we kill the supernatural now, out of habit. We don't stop to see if they're monsters that were human, or a human that is becoming a monster. It's simpler this way.

Even with these doubts, we'll keep at our job. Finding monsters, hunting them. And hoping we aren't ones.


End file.
